Kitten
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island" [Resumen] Te convertiste en un gatito asustado por su sola presencia, pero no te importo, porque el miedo por ese demonio te cegó.


_**Kitten**_

 ** _Fairy Tail_ ** no me pertenece, es propiedad de _**Hiro Mashima.**_

Este fic participa en el reto _**"taller pro IC: defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island"**_

 _Personaje:_ ** _Cheney Rogue._**

 _Manga: **408, 409**_

* * *

 **Kitten**

Sabes bien que el valor y coraje que poseías en ese momento se esfumo, o mejor dicho, se transformó. Muto en un sentimiento horrible y más que nada, humillante, el cual pensaste nunca más volver a vivir en persona: _El miedo_.

El miedo se apodero de cada parte de ti y poco te importo, ponerte a temblar, a tal punto de parecías un perrito chihuahua por tanto que temblabas.

Aunque para no herir más el orgullo que te caracterizaba como parte de los gemelos dragones, lo mejor sería, decir que en vez de ser un feroz tigre, eras un pequeño _gatito_ que en vez de salvar a la tigresa en peligro, requería ser salvado, ¿verdad?

¡Oh sí! Cuando apareció _ese sujeto_ , te convertiste en un gatito y todos los magos —y demonios— presentes en ese instante lo notaron, pero te dio igual, porque el miedo que le tenías al recién llegado era justificado, además el lazo invisible que te unía a tu gemelo de luz te indicaba que él estaba igual o peor que tú.

Y hubieras seguido igual de asustado de no ser por el grito de guerra del dragón de fuego:

— ¡No es el momento para hacerse en sus pantalones! —grito el Dragneel para sacarte a ti y a tu gemelo de su transe— ¡No hay razón para temerle a este tipo! —Musito lo que resultaba obvio para todos— ¡Seguimos adelante con el dolor!

Y para demostrar que sus palabras eran ciertas, el Dragneel ataco sin miedo a aquel ser que te hacía temblar; fue entonces cuando reaccionaste y las palabras que habían permanecido tascadas en tu garganta surgieron en sincronía con tu valor.

Atacaste junto con tu gemelo a _aquel ser_ que con su sola presencia te convirtió en un gatito, aunque claro, el poder de ese demonio poseía era abrumador, ya que sin esfuerzo alguno los agarro de sus cabezas y los hizo chocar entre ustedes; pero ese golpe basto para que lo sentenciaras:

— ¡Lo derrotaremos! —rugiste, dando otro golpe para liberarte del agarre enemigo.

Conforme avanzaba la batalla, el miedo se iba disipando y el gatito de sombras en el que te habías convertido, también fue desapareciendo para dar paso al feroz tigre que eras en un principio.

La batalla contra aquel hombre que aluna vez fue tu maestro seguía, mientras que él, Jiemma, demostraba siempre fue demonio, en especial por la forma en que se refería a su hija.

A la tigresa perdida, la trataba como una herramienta más, y a ti y a tu gemelo los llenaba de rabia escuchar esas palabras. La señorita, a pesar de haber perdido el camino era su compañera y no dejarían que un demonio sin corazón hablara mal de ella, ¿cierto, Sting?

Aunque sonara ridículo, te dio la impresión que le hiciste aquella pregunta a tu gemelo de luz, y claro, Sting respondió a tus pensamientos propinándole un buen golpe al enemigo: pero obvio el demonio enemigo no se quedó conforme con ser golpeado, pues les recalco a ambos lo que eran: Unos cachorros llorones.

Y claro que lo eras. Eras un gatito asustado, pero ya no más. De ese gatito asustado y llorón no quedaba nada, se lo demostrarías a cualquiera y más si se atrevían a burlarse de la forma en que estaban reconstruyendo Sabertooth.

Tu antiguo maestro los llamo cobardes una y otra vez para hacer que recordaran que no importaba cuanto se esforzaran, ustedes siempre serían unos gatitos asustados; palabras banales y carentes de sentido no te detuvieron —ni a ti ni a tu gemelo— y permanecieron firmes ante su decisión de derrotar a su ex maestro, pues era por su bien y el de sus compañeros.

Con trabajo en equipo, valor, fuerza y convicción enderezaron la retorcida forma de pensar del demonio frente a ustedes, demostrando así que con fuerza individual no se llega a ningún lado, pues sus poderes combinados evitan que tú y tu gemelo, vuelvan a ser unos gatitos asustados, ¿verdad, Rogue Cheney?

* * *

Notas:

* * *

Esto quedo demasiado cortito y demasiado enredado para mi gusto, demostrando así que mis vacaciones de la pagina no tuvieron el resultado esperado, pero bue es lo que hay.

Aunque no lo crean, todavía recuerdo que tengo muchos retos pendientes que prometo entregar tarde o temprano.


End file.
